Brotherly Love
by Tyler0Brousseau
Summary: Chris has his memories of the other time line and is ok with it. Or is he? After an anger demon infects Chris, can he truly forgive Wyatt? Hut Chris!/Comforting Wyatt!
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter One: The Drunken Monkey**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to collede, however their apartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Junior) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark inside. The gold painted lock turned ever so slowly. The solid oak door started to creek open slowly and eerily. Wyatt stumbled into a dark yet wide apartment living room. In front of the door was a dark room with a tan sofa, a small coffee table and a plasma HD t.v. across from the sofa. There was a small recliner chair in the corner of the room next to a small table and a small book case. There was a dark figure sitting on the chair. Wyatt was drunk off his ass, but he could tell the person had their arms crossed.

"Hey! Who's... Who's there!?" Wyatt asked in a drunken stupor. Andrea, Wyatt's girlfriend, was standing next to him and gave him a slight poke in the ribs which made him wince.

"Wyatt, can't you tell that's Chris, Jesus Wyatt, you should stop partying so much, and focus more on your studies like Chris." Andrea said in a caring yet stern voice. She then led Wyatt over to the sofa and sat him down, trying to keep him from falling over trying to get to Chris.

A bright light turned on. Wyatt winced again, squinting his eyes, he mumbled about turning the light out and fell over to lay down on the couch. Chris was sitting on the recliner looking very upset at Wyatt. He stood up and started pacing the room.

"Wyatt-" Chris started, but then was soon interrupted by Wyatt.

"Christopherina..." Wyatt started giggling to himself, "don't be... don't be mad at me because I didn't have an older evil brother." He finished giggling again to himself. He tried to get up to point at Chris but fell over back onto the couch. Chris then asked Andrea to go get a blanket for Wyatt and Andrea agreed and left to go down the hall to Wyatt's room.

Chris sighed while still pacing. "Wyatt, I'm not mad about that remember, I got my memories back about a week ago and I'm fine, I forgive you. I am mad however," Chris started, "that you stayed out, until two a.m. on a Thursday night Wyatt! And we have a major test tomorrow. Come on man!" He finished in a steaming whisper so he didn't wake DJ up considering he was down the hall asleep in his room.

Andrea returned with a dark brown wool blanket and threw it over Wyatt who was fussing to get his shoes off. He then got so fed up that he just blasted his shoes off with an energy ball.

"Oh no... those... those were my favorite shoes!!" Wyatt yelled falling back down onto the couch. "Hey... Andrea, you know, you... you look so... so hot right now!" Wyatt tried to say seductively.

"Enough Wyatt, please go to sleep, you will feel better in the morning." She tried to convince him while getting him a pillow. Wyatt started to get up again but fell back onto the couch fussing with the blanket.

"Wyatt, I don't know what to say to you except you are going to have one major hang over tomorrow, bro." Chris tried to say with comfort as he sat down next to Wyatt tucking him in like a kid.

"Chris... Chris I'm so sorry!!!" Wyatt blurted out. Tears were streaming down his face and he started to sob harder and harder. This took Chris by suprise and he almost jumped off of the couch at the display of emotions.

"Sorry for what?" Chris asked sincerely.

"I'm... I'm sorry for being evil and ruling half the world Christopherina!" Wyatt exclaimed. He looked into Chris's tear filled eyes, deep into them. Chris stared back into Wyatt's glazed over eyes. He wasn't sure if Wyatt was saying that because he was drunk or because he really ment it, but Chris took it well. There was a silence between the two brothers, one that could not be broken, ever.

"It's ok Wyatt I lo-" Chris started to say with intensity until...

DJ then stumbled out of the hallway and into the living room.

"What the hell is going on here!" DJ yelled at the two of them. The noise made Chris jump and the moment was quickly broken.

"Noting DJ, you should go back to bed, Wyatt just came home drunk, again." Chris finished quickly forgetting the conversation him and Wyatt had just had.

"DJ... DJ is that you my friend!!" Wyatt stuttered again. "Yes... my friend DJ the half demon," He started to chuckle to himself. "DJ come over here so I can tell you a secret... DJ come over here!" Wyatt held his hand out and accidentally orbed DJ on top of Wyatt and Chris fell off the sofa onto the floor.

At that Andrea came in and started to laugh at the site of a drunk Wyatt with a nervous looking DJ on top of him. Andrea had the pillow Chris had asked her to get and helped Chris up off the floor.

"Um, Wyatt, look man, look, I like you... as a friend!" DJ started nervously. Wyatt then took DJ by the hand and pulled his face in close to Wyatt's. DJ could smell the alcohol on his breath. DJ got more and more scared as he thought Wyatt was going to kiss him or something.

"DJ, I have a secret for you!! I was evil! And I ruled half the world and I... I tortured people." Wyatt finished laughing quietly to himself. DJ then rolled off Wyatt and onto the floor and quickly got up.

"Ok," he started looking at Chris and Andrea. "I have had enough of this tonight! That story, it was just Wyatt being drunk right?" DJ asked with an inflection on the last part of the question, pleading he was right.

"Well-" Chris started, prepared to tell DJ the truth. Feeling guilty that he didn't tell DJ before.

"Well no duh it's just Wyatt being drunk DJ, now please go back to bed." Andrea covered for Chris. She couldn't let DJ know the truth. It might make him shit himself. He wasn't ready to know.

Chris shot a look at Andrea with a confused look on his face and Andrea just returned his look with a raised eyebrow. After a moment Chris then quietly agreed with her and told DJ to go back to bed.

"Ok, yeah, good idea, I'm going back to bed, good night guys." DJ mumbled sleeply, and walked back down the hall to his bedroom and fell assleep within minutes.

Wyatt was staring at Chris, which at first Chris didn't mind but it started to bug him.

"What Wyatt?" Chris asked with a drop of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing little brother. You just look so... so stressed man take a load off." Wyatt then farted and let out another giggle. "Yeah Chris, you know, I got some weed in my left butt pocket if you want it." Wyatt finished laughing again.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled back in annoyance. "Give it to me, give me the weed." Chris demanded holding his hand out.

"Ok... you want it.. fine!" Wyatt yelled back in a drunken mumble, he took the weed out of his pocket. "Down Chris's pants!" Wyatt exclaimed and the weed orbed into Chris's baby maker area. Andrea's eyes widened as she saw the orbs from Wyatts hand and then into Chris's pants. She stared at Wyatt in disbelief as he laughed himself down again like a child. Chris started to freak out, he pulled the weed out of the baby maker area and threw it at Wyatt.

"Damn it Wyatt!" Chris said with anger now.

"Before we kill anyone, I'm going to bed ok?" She asked anxiously, the tension between the two of them was like a tense sting, ready to snap at any moment.

"Alright Andrea, you should go and get some sleep, thank you for bringing Wyatt back." Chris said sincerely. Andrea then left through the hall way to go into Wyatts bedroom to go to sleep, hoping that they wouldn't kill each other.

"Wait!!" Wyatt started. "YOU SHOULD COME SLEEP WITH ME SEXY!!!!!" He finished with a tone of disappointment as she walked away.

Chris then got serious. He bent down and looked straight into Wyatt's eyes and that shut Wyatt up so fast, it was as if he was never even drunk.

"You!" Chris sneered, grabbing the weed off of Wyatt's chest. "You are so irresponsible, you went to a party on a school night, got so drunk that your girl friend had to bring you home and your going to fail an important test tomorrow. Wyatt, you disappoint me." Chris finally finished with anger replacing his blood. He then turned around and quickly walked out of the living room, leaving Wyatt alone in the dark.

Chris then returned to his room, almost slamming the door behind him. He threw the weed into the garbage can next to the door. He then looked at his bed and all the anger was rung out of him like water from a sponge. In his bed covered in blankets was a figure, so tender when asleep. Chris tried to quietly slip into only his boxers and tried to get into bed with out making a sound. Bianca then woke up slowly and turned to see a tense Chris next to her.

"Hey baby, whats wrong?" Bianca asked with love and curiosity. She then lifted an arm and placed it on Chris's chest and started to move her fingers up and down Chris's chest gently scratching him.

"Nothing Bianca," Chris looked deep into her eyes and only saw love. His love for her was so strong at that moment that he just kissed her with such passion that it seemed to last forever. "I just love you so much." He finished looking deep into her. Chris then ran his fingers through her hair and gently caressed her body, feeling every inch of her softness. Her tenderness seemed to wash away Chris's anger at Wyatt, all he wanted now was to be here, with her and she knew it.

"Wow, someone missed me today." Bianca said and rolled over onto Chris...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling imagining monkeys falling off a rock. He started to giggle to himself again when out of no where, a demon shimmered into the living room. The demon was draped in red and black robes. His bony fingers seemed to stretch through the air as he took a waft of the air. He seemed to inhale forever.

Wyatt then noticed the demon and started to stare at him.

"Hey!... Hey what are you doing im my home!! Do you see the monkeys!?" Wyatt finished laughing, he didn't realize there was a demon in the room, he thought he was imagining it.

"Stupid witch, I could kill you now on the spot, but thoes were not my orders." The demon said evilly. He then shot a wave of green from his palm which knocked Wyatt out cold. "It's time..." He finished and started to walk to Chris's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Bio's**

**A/N: **THESE BIO'S ARE ONLY FOR THIS STORY, F/E: IF I WRITE ANOTHER STORY, CHRIS WONT HAVE ALL THOES DEMONIC POWERS, JUST THE ONES I ORIGINALLY GAVE HIM. EVERYONE ELSES WILL STAY THE SAME I PROMISE. DON'T WORRY YOU'LL SEE.

**Character Name**: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

**Species**: Human, Witch, Wightlighter

**Powers**: Telekenesis, Power Blasts, Energy Balls, Power Nullification, Telepethay, Force Shields, Chamellion Skin, Conjuring, Pyrokenesis, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Imobilization, Orbing, Healing, Orbing Telekenesis, Sensing

**Equitment**: Excallibur, Various Athemes and Potions, Book of Shadows, Map and Scrying Crystal

**Bio**: Wyatt is a 25 year old young man who attends colledge, lives with his brother and their best friend in boston, goes to parties and has a girlfriend. Wyatt is also twice blessed and weilds Excallibur. He is a happy and optimistic young man but if never afraid to be tough when it counts. He also loves to kick some demon ass, and mess with his little brother. Speaking of which, he is very protective of Chris. He love his friends and family very much and will protect them no matter what. Wyatts powers are truly powerfull and some might not have even surfaced yet.

**A/N: **I might add more powers or take some out depending on how the story goes, any suggestions? Oh and the power nulicication only works on physicall powers, you will see in the future!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Name**: Christopher Perry Halliwell

**Species**: Human, Witch, Elder

**Powers**: Telekenesis, Telepethey, Metal and Magnetic Manipulation, Orbing, Orbing Telekenesis, Healing, Sensing, Invisibility, Lightning.

**Equitment**: Various Athemes and Potions, Book of Shadows, Map and Scrying Crystal

**Bio**: Chris is a 22 year old young man who attends college with his older brother and best friend and has a girlfriend. Chris has been through a lot, having to go back in time, save his brother and then get his memories back about all of it happening. Chris also struggles with the fact that Wyatt will always be more powerfull than him. He is also a neat freak, having to be the "mother" of the family on many occasions. Chris however is fiercly protective of his friends and family, is a nurotic demon fighter and can have a good time once in a while.

**A/N:** Ok Chris has metal and magnecic manipulation becuase thats a bi-product of his lightning, like static shock. And plus he needed more powers than what we saw in the show, that why I gave him that and all the ones elders have, because im my story he's half elder becuase he was concived when Leo was still one. Also, the demonic powers Chris has absorbed so far have been:

Shimmering

Manticore Scream

Conjuring

Acid Manipulation

Geokenesis

Later on, he gains the powers of, but dose not use them all, they are:

Hydrokenesis

Areokenesis

Cyrokenesis

Light / Dark Manipulation

Sound Wave Manipulation

Energy Balls

Pyrokenesis

He also took the Charmed Ones powers which are:

Molecular Combustion / Melecular Imobilization (Piper)

Preminitions, Levetation, Empathy (In my story Phoebe gets the rest of her powers back in the future. Althought its not talked about)

Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Orbing TK, (Pagie)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Name**: Andrea

**Species**: Human, Witch

**Powers**: Intangibility, Materializing, Empathy

**Equitment**: Various Athemes, Map and Scrying Crystal, Various Potions

**Bio**: Andrea is a 23 year old young woman who lives with her boyfriend Wyatt, and her friends in Boston. She works as a medical asistant having already gone through college. She loves to spend time with Wyatt and her friends. She dosen't mind kicking demon ass when she has to but would rather be the "normal" of the family. She is fiercly protective of her friends and family which tends to make her seem like the "mother" of the family at times but all in good spirits.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Name**: Derek Junior (DJ) Anderson

**Species**: Human, Manticore Demon

**Powers**: Shimmering, Manticore Scream

**Equitment**: Various Athemes and Potions, Book of Shadows, Map and Scrying Crystal

**Bio**: DJ is a 24 year old young man who attends colledge with his two best friends, and lives with them and their girl friends in Boston. DJ was origionally saved by the Charmed Ones, but later met Wyatt and Chris in magic school. They soon became best friends and could not be seperated. Although a low level demon, he loves to kick demon ass. DJ is also intimidated very easily and loves to watch old classic movies. He can also be brave when he needs to, so he can protect his friends and family whom he loves very much

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Name**: Bianca

**Species**: Human, Phoenix Witch

**Powers**: Shimmering, Conjuring, Energy Balls

**Equitment**: Various Athemes

**Bio**: Bianca is a 27 year old young woman who lives with her boyfriend Chris and her friends in Boston. She also attends colledge with them. Bianca is an ex demon assain turned good by Chris. She is a powerfull fighter and never gives up. She loves to spend time with Chris and her friends. She is also fiercly protective of them and loves them to death. However at times she is known to dip into her demonic side occasionally but it never lasts long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter Two: Power Shift**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to colledge, however their appartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Juioner) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends. Whats with the demon dun dun dun!!!

* * *

The demon strode over from the living room quickly, but quietly as to not disturb the others in the appartment. Through the living room and into the kitchen he walked. The kitchen was a beige color with granit counter tops with your every day appliences on them. There were a few dirty dishes in the sink which needed to be washed.

"Ew, these humans, and there disgusting clean appartment, makes me sick to my stomach." Chax said to himself looking arround the room in disgust. He felt like just throwing the dishes arround the room but he knew that would attract attenion.

In the middle of the room was a large black circular table that could seat five people. In the kitchen was the hallway that led to the three bedrooms and the bathroom. Chris's room was the second one on the left.

Chax walked down the hallway and stoped at the second door on the left. It was, just like the entry door, an oak door with a gold painted handel. Chax then gently pushed the door open a crack to see Chris and Bianca asleep on their bed. Chris was first in view with Bianca behind him.

The demon then pushed the door open a little more and stepped into his room. Chax looked arround Chris's room. It was a navy blue, his favroite color. The room was very neat, with a wardrobe closet in the corner. Chris's bed was on a back wall sticking out into the center, with bed side tabels on each side made of a metal material.

"Oh... this will be fun." Chax sneered in an evil manor. Chax then lifted his palm out to Chris and shot out a red ball from his hand. The ball of red hit Chris smack dab in the chest and Chris started to glow red for a second. He started to twitch and move arround. Chax then shimmered out of the room just as Chris woke up.

"What the... I swear I just saw a... I'm tired." Chris murmered sleeply. He then fell back assleep within a few minutes thinking nothing of it.

* * *

Wyatt slowly opened his eyes. He felt the couch beneath him and the blanket on top of him. He was confused for a second because he was not sure why he was not in his room. He smelt something cooking in the kitchen and the thought of being confused went away quickly.

"Oh my god... What did I have to drink last night? And what time is it!?" Wyatt blurted out with out thinking. He forgot there was a test today and he was worried. He looked at the cable box under the tv and saw it was only 7:30 a.m. and his test did not start untill nine a.m. A feeling of reliefe poured over him. He thought maybe he could use a spell to help him study.

"Oh no, I don't think so man, you got drunk, you pay the price." Chris said from the kitchen table. He was reading Wyatts mind. "And by the way, you had a lot to drink last night, jesus Wyatt how irresponsible could you be?" Chris said cooly. He did not even think of why he said that in such a mean tone.

"Hey now Chris," Bianca started from the stove. "He has done this before and passed tests, go easy on him will you?" She said in a caring voice.

Wyatt then got up from the couch and joined Chris and Bianca at the table. He found a nice big plate full of eggs and bacon waiting for him.

"Thanks Bianca, at leat _someone _care for me." Wyatt said in a playfull manor, thinking nothing of it. Chris then let out a snort and went to the bathroom to take a shower after giving Bianca a nice passionate kiss right in front of Wyatt. "Show off!" Wyatt yelled at Chris again playfully.

Chris steped into the bathroom. It was not big nor was it small. The floor was tiled and the walls were a beige colur like the kitchen. He braced himself against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Whats going on with me? Why do I feel so angry?" He asked to himself. He looked deep into his eyes and could not find an answer. But at the same time, he did not care, he liked feeling like this. He then violently ripped off his clothes and slamed them onto the floor. He then turned the shower on and bathed in the hot steamy water.

"Hey, Bianca, whats wrong with Chris this morning, he seemed sort of, I don't know not himself." Wyatt asked with a concerned tone after Chris left the kitchen.

"Well," Andrea said comming out of the hallway with a sleepy smile. She went to give Wyatt a nice morning kiss. Before Bianca could continue, Andrea did, "maybe its becuase you came home drunker than ever baby. You really need to get a handel on that partying." She said with another kiss and smile. Even though Andrea was dissappointed that Wyatt drank durring a school night, he could still feel her love for him radiating off her. Wyatt returned with a smile of his own.

"You know," Bianca started with a mouth full of eggs, "maybe you two should go get a room." She said playfully.

"Good idea." Wyatt said and with one big swoop, he picked up Andrea and stood up and walked down to the hall and closed his door. Bianca started to laugh as she heard Andrea start to giggle.

She quickly stoped when DJ crawled out of his room. He took a seat at the table and saw no plate for him. Since they were both ex-demons, it was weird to be alone together. So, DJ tried to lighten the mood.

"So..." He started, "no eggs for me? Chris tells me your an _excellent_ cook, if you know what I mean." DJ finished getting up to get his breakfast with a laugh.

"Ew, DJ get a life." Bianca said with disgust. It's not thats she did not like him, DJ just got on her nervs a lot.

Chris then stomped out of the shower and pushed DJ out of the way to get to the pan with the eggs. DJ winced a little and tried to push Chris back but Chris countered by shoving him out of the way with telekenisis. DJ then fell to the floor, looked at Chris with fright and said he was going to be late for class and shimered out.

"Hey, Chris maybe you shouldn't use your powers on DJ you know thats not fair to him." Said Bianca having a hard time defending DJ.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't tell me what not to do!" Chris sneered back. He was almost enjoying seeing the look on Bianca's face turn from love to annoyance.

"Hey Chris, I'm not telling you what to do, just to maybe be careful of DJ, he is not as strong as you." Bianca said with a caring and annoyed tone. She couldn't figure out why Chris was like this either. Chris then slammed his plate down onto the table and sunk into his seat and began to viciously attack his eggs. "Ok, Chris since no one else will ask, whats wrong with you?" Bianca finally asked.

"Nothing you would care how it goes right, demons just don't care?" Chris said cooly. The look on Biancas face changed drasticly, it was no longer caring, now it was tearfull and angry red.

"Oh, so because I'm an _ex_-deomon, you can still use that against me!?" Bianca yelled out in frustration. "Well, Chris when you stop being such an ass, let me know!" She ended the conversation as she left the appartment in a storm. Chris just snorted and finished with his eggs. He then turned to see Wyatt and Andrea standing at their door in awe at what just happened.

"What? Is there a problem?" Chris said angrly as he threw his plate into the sink. "I'll be late for my test, Wyatt! Something you should study for, oh wait, thats right, your to drunk to even think!" Chris snarled as he waltzed through the door and out the appartment.

Wyatt and Andrea just stared at each other in awe at what just happened. They both couldn't believe how Chris was acting, it just wasn't normal for him.

"Chris, must be under a spell." Wyatt said in disbeliefe. "I'm going to have to miss my test, I'm going home to check the book on his symptoms, maybe theres something I can find there ok?" He finished with care.

"Ok baby be safe." Andrea said with love.

"Andrea!" Wyatt said playfully but with sarcasim, "I'm only going to my parents house! How bad could it be?" He then orbed out, leaving Andrea alone to go to work.

* * *

"Times up!" The professeor yelled. All the students started to leave their desks as they left the class room. Chris and DJ stayed a little behind.

"Hey DJ wheres Wyatt!? He never even came to take his test." Chris angrely whispered.

"Christopher, I am still mad at you." DJ said quietly. "Also, I have no friking idea where in the world Wyatt could be." He finished and quickly got up from his desk, grabed his bags and left the classroom with out saying another word to Chris.

Chris started to get more and more angry throughout the day. He tried to get Wyatt in trouble by telling the teacher he didn't show up to take the test, but when the teacher told him to leave and it was none of his buisness, Chris said a spell that would give him bad worts for weeks.

Laughing, Chris said, "Stupid teacher, teach him not to mess with me." This continued throughout the day, Chris just got more angrier and random things, once when a kid accidently bumped into him, he sent a blast of lightning at his shoes and melted them to the cement, of course not in front of any one as to not expose magic.

Once school ended, Chris orbed back to the appartment and was very angry when he didn't see DJ, Wyatt, Andrea or even Bianca waiting for him. Anger out of pure noithing erupted in him. Then, Chax shimmered into the living room in front of him. Out of reaction, Chris sent a blast of lightning at him and the demon nearly shimmered out of the way.

"Now now Chris, you wouldn't want to hurt me, all I want to do is help you." Chax said confidently. Chris looked at Chax and wondered if he should kill him or listen to him. He decided to give him two minutes to explain.

"Listen Chris, you have been so angry lately, that the underworld wants to help you... control that anger." Chax started with confidence in his voice, he knew Chris would listen to him. "Look, everyone arround you has been such a dissapointment to you. Wyatt, always getting drunk, and Bianca picking fights with you when shes supposed to love you! Chris why are you still dealing with these people?" Chax asked curiously.

"I... I don't know. You do have a point though." Chris said. He almost couldn't believe he was agreeing with a demon, but then again to Chris, the demon was right.

Chax continued. "You know what Chris? I know why Wyatt is getting into so much parties and acting like he knows everything."

A puzzeled yet interested look swept across Chris's face. He wanted to hear Chax out.

So, he continued. "He is to powerfull Chris. Don't you remember in your other time, when Wyatt was evil he had all the power in the world and used it to his advantage. Feeling so little compared to him all the time, dosen't that piss you off?!" Chax started to see Chris was believeing him, he was liking this. "Thats why he comes home drunk, he feels like he dosen't need to be the big brother when he has so much power, he feels like you should be working for him! Thats always why you nurse him when he gets in those situations!" Chax finished holding his palms out.

A feeling of anger, and pain like never before erupted inside of Chris. He started to flash back to the other timeline when Wyatt was evil, and he tourtered people. He saw when Wyatt even killed their own mother, just because he had the power. Wyatt needed to be stopped.

"What do I need to do to stop my brother?" Chris asked intensly.

"Well, no offence Chris, but the powers you have now can do nothing against Wyatt," Chax said. Chris then raised his eyebrows and Chax continued feeling a little fear. "Well you could hold your own, but Wyatt would beat you. You need to get more powers, stronger powers... demonic powers." Chax finished. He looked into Chris's eyes, and Chris looked back into his.

Chris then started to belive the plan. He breathed it and came up with an idea to get other powers. All he needed to do now was wait untill the time was right.

"Ok," Chris started. "I have a plan." And with a horrible smile, Chax shimmered out.

* * *

Orbs filled the air of the Halliwell manor. Wyatt orbed into the kitchen to see his mom and Leo cooking lunch for themselvs. At the sound of the orbs Piper didn't even turn around but said,

"Paige look, I don't know where you left the vibrator but you need to stop looking in the kitchen." Piper said with a small chuckle.

"Um..." Wyatt started, disgusted. "Oh now, I left it in my appartment!" He finished.

Piper and Leo spun arround so fast the plate with pankackes Piper had been cooking droped to the foor and smashed.

"Oh! Oh my god I'm sorry Wyatt!" Piper said embarassed. Her cheecks started to turn red. "However," She started, "You should have said something, and why aren't you in school!? You have a test today mister!!!" Piper yelled at Wyatt.

"Whats she means is, nice to see you son what brings you here?" Leo said gently smiling at Wyatt.

"Hey will you guys please be quiet! I'm trying to watch my favroite tv- Wyatt!!" Melendia screamed walking into the kitchen and seeing Wyatt. She threw her arms arround her big brothers stomach and huged him tightly.

"Hey Melenda, how have you been doing?" Wyatt asked with amusment. It was nice to see his little sister.

"Oh, nothing, mom and dad have been arguing about the pankackes again." Melendia laughed.

"We are not arguing, your dad is just wrong!" Piper said waving her hands in the air.

"Melendia, could you go upstairs for a minute, I have a feeling your brother has an adult problem." Leo said and Melendia obeyed and went upstairs, knowing an _adult problem_ always ment a magical problem.

* * *

"So I was wondering if you guys could help me with anything." Wyatt finished his story looking for any help he could get.

"Well... it sounds to me as if he was attacked by an anger demon. Maybe you should go check the book and try to ID him." Piper finished sounding helpfull. Wyatt always knew he could go to his parents for most help.

Wyatt then went upstairs to see the book and found the demon and saw that if he vanquished the demon, he could reverse the effects on Chris. After saying a quick good bye to everyone he orbed out to his appartment, to get a vanquishing potion ready for the demon.

* * *

"The lock on the door turned and Chris rose from his chair quickly and made a ball of lightning appear in his hands. When he saw it was Bianca comming through the door he quickly put it out.

"Hey Chris, look I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened earlier." She said ernestly. Knowing no one else was home she figured this would be the best time to apologize.

Chris just simply ignored her and sat back down. Bianca took this as Chris still being mad so she continued.

"You know it was just early in the morning and everyone was cranky so I-" She was cut off by orbs forming in front of her. It was Wyatt.

"Bianca, listen, Chris was infected by an anger demon thats why he's in such in a pissy mood!" Wyatt finished with a smile knowing he could get her help to vanquish the demon and reverse the effects. However the look on her face told him one thing. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Wyatt asked with a feeling of "Oh shit".

Just as Wyatt turned arround Chris flung him out the kitchen window. Faster and faster Wyatt fell out of the 43 floor of the appartment. Adrenelin surged through him as he orbed out just in time and back into the appartment. He looked at Chris with bewilderment. How and why would he do that?

"Chris what the hell was that!?" Wyatt yelled at Chris. Chris then shot a blast of lightning out at Wyatt who then held out his palm and turned the lightning to dust. "Chris what are you thinking, you can't beat me!" Wyatt said. He then sent Chris flying through the air and he landed on the table of the kitchen.

"Exactly!" Chris sneered with every ounce of anger he had. "I cannot stop you now, but I will soon. Watch your back big bro, because I'm not anymore!" And with that he orbed out of the kitchen. However, the orbs were black, meaning one thing only, Chris had turned evil.

Wyatts mouth droped and Bianca started to cry, turned to Wyatt and rested her head on his chest. Wyatt then gave her a tight hug saying it would be alright and that he would fix it. He loved Chris to much to let him be turned like this. DJ then shimmered in to the living room, took one look, raised his eye brows and said he was only getting coffee. Wyatt told DJ to sit at the table and to call Andrea. Once the phone was hung up, Andrea materialized at the kitchen. then Wyatt and Bianca started to talk.

* * *

Chris orbed into the underworld and set his plan in motion. He started walking arround asking the demons where the nearest warlock was. Then he would kill the demon on the spot. He hated everything about life at that moment. Then he finally found him, the warlock he needed whos ring only had the power to shimmer. He was weaker than DJ. Chris snuck up behind him and choked him to death with telekenesis.

Once the warlock turned to dust. Chris picked up the ring and put it on his ring finger. Then he said the spell:

" _Powers trapped within a rock_

_I now command them to unlock_

_Send the powers into me_

_I command it now, so mote it be"_

Chris felt the power of the ring transfer into him. He could now take powers from demons without the ring. A smile sent across Chris's face as he destroyed the ring. He then tested out his new power by shimmering out to find DJ so he could make sure he took out the weakest first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter Three: A Brothers Struggle**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to colledge, however their appartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Juioner) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends. Ok so at this point, when Chris goes to get powers, he has already: Telekenesis, Telepethey, Metal and Magnetic Manipulation, Orbing, Orbing Telekenesis, Healing, Sensing, Invisibility, Lightning. OK thoes are the powers I chose to give him already, the demonic ones he obtained so far are: Shimmering, Manticore Scream, Conjuring, Acid Manipulation and Geokenesis. He got these inbetween the time when he broke out and when you see him get Geokenesis. If you have any questions, just read his Bio at the end of Chapter 1 or message me. I'll be happy to answer questions

* * *

Black orbed filled Chris's room as he orbed into it. He could imideatly hear Wyatt talking to the rest of the group, finishing his accountings of what had just happened. Chris cracked the door open to listen better.

"So thats what happened and then he orbed off, but they were black so something, more like some one, turned him evil." Wyatt finished sounding hurt.

"Ok, well how about this," Andrea started, "You and Bianca go to the manor and get that potion ready to vanquish the demon. And I will go to magic school to see if I can find out anyting to help you if needed. ok?" Andrea finished sounding determined to help Chris and Wyatt.

"Wait! What am I chop liver!?" DJ asked timidley.

"Well DJ... your job is the most important one!" Andrea said making this up on the spot. She saw Wyatt and Bianca look at her with a confused look but she just carried on. "You... um... you have to guard the appartment so that if he shows up, you can call us and we can trap him in a crystal cage ok?" She finished with a slight tone of confidence in her voice.

"Hell yeah ok I'll do it!" DJ said proud of the task at hand. He just didn't want to be left out, even if it was a small thing to everyone else, he felt he should take the assignment with pride.

At that, Wyatt and Bianca orbed/shimmered out to the manor's attic. After that, Andrea materialized out to Magic School. After everyone left, DJ decided to kick back and watch his most favroite classic movie of all time, The Wizard of Oz. He dropped onto the couch and started to watch the movie, not knowing Chris was sneaking up behind him. However, DJ had a feeling someone was behind him. Fear crept up on him like a snake on a mouse. He got up and turned arround to let out a manicor scream but he was to slow, Chris caught his throat and started choking him.

"DJ you never were the strongest of us were you." Chris sneered angrely. "No," Seeing DJ's look of fear trying to call for Wyatt. "No calling for my brother. Now, the only reason I don't kill you on the spot is because unfourtnatly I need you."

DJ tried to struggle and kick but Chris rised him only higher in the air and started choking him a little more tighter.

"See, I found a warlock and said a spell so I can rip powers out of people with out the ring. So I need a test dummy, and since you're a lower level demon," At this Chris snorted. "if it dosen't work, it wont kill me, so say good bye to your manicore scream." Chris said meanicinly.

DJ's eyes got wider and wider, struggling to break free, it was his only power, offensive or defensive, he needed it. Chris got closer and grabbed DJ's forearm tightly and concentrated. It felt as though DJ's soul was being ripped out of him. He tried to scream but nothing left his throat. A white mist seemed to be ripped out of DJ's skin and seeped into Chris. He imideatly let go of DJ and before he could take his shimmering, DJ vanished. Chris decided to test out his new found power. He let out a blood thursty scream and dishes shatterd, and the table flew up against the wall.

"Ha ha, now for the Charmed Ones." Chris said menicingly and dark orbed out.

* * *

"Chris is what!" Piper exclaimed after hearing Wyatts story of what just happened. "Thats it, PAIGE!!!" She screamed. Orbes imeaditly filled the air and Paige appeared in a flustered manor.

"What is it missy?" She snapped. Piper then told her to go get Phoebe and she did as told. Once all three sisters were there, Wyatt told his story again.

"Oh my god this is horrible, we have to get Chris to be good again." Phoebe said with all her heart. She truly loved Chris alot and only wanted the best for him, just like all her family.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I sorta snapped at you earlier Piper, Henry and I have just been-" Paige was cut off by a weak looking shimmer entering the attic of the manor. DJ then fell onto the floor gasping for help and air at the same time. Wyatt then immediatly rushed over to his hurt friend healing him. Once he was all better DJ quickly repeated what happened.

"So you three need to be very careful!!" DJ finished with fear running through his veins. Although it was to late. A white mist, similar to what happened to DJ started ripping itself from the sisters, they all let out a scream and fell to the floor. Leo then yelled out for Coup as he hearted in, Chirs dark orbed in and threw Coup and Leo flying. They crashed into the wall knocking over boxes and other items. Leo was out cold and Coup just let out and "ugh" of pain.

"No!" Bianca screamed. "Chris, what are you doing, your hurting everyone, your hurting me!" She yelled trying to get Chris to come back to her, to feel her pain, and the love that she had for him. To try and make him listen to her heart. Chris then just flung her out of his way with a wave of his hand and knocked her out as well.

Chris then looked at the sisters and started to laugh as he blew up a box next to his father, he had all the powers of the Charmed Ones. He then looked at DJ and Wyatt and all the excitement and rage drained from him only to be replaced by fear. The look on Wyatts face was of pure hate, thinking quickly, he orbed the crystals in a circle arround Chris. Chris then shot lightning at the cage but nothing happened, he was pissed.

"See what you did Wyatt! See what you made me become!!" Chris sneered in disgust at Wyatt.

"Why Chris? What happened, and how did you take their powers?" Wyatt asked with love and concern running through his blood.

"What happened!? Well you made me feel insigniffigant!! Now, I'm the one with all the power!" Chris yelled demonicaly. "And as for the sisters, a nice power stripping spell did the trick." He added with a tone of ha-ha-I-got-them-now voice.

"But Chris... you... you should have said something. You just stay put untill I find out how to reverse these effects ok?" Wyatt tried to say soothingly, only to be flipped off by Chris. Wyatt then let out a sigh of dissappointment, he was mad at himself for letting this happen. Then with one giant power grunt, he orbed everyone into the living room, and then DJ and Wyatt orbed/shimmerd out themselvs, leaving Chris by himself.

* * *

Once everyone was healed downstairs, Wyatt then orbed out to go and get Andrea. Once Wyatt was back, Melinda then came out of the kitchen with five glases of water for the sisters, Leo and Cup.

"Thanks Melindia, your a big help." Wyatt said with a loving smile and gave her a hug.

"No problem big bro, but why did Chris turn evil, he's awesome too!" She exclaimed not knowing the extent of what happened only being ten herself.

"Ah, it's nothing I'm going to fix it." Wyatt said genuinly. He then told Melindia to go back to playing and she did as told. DJ then came back with Andrea who went straight to Wyatt and hugged him with a passion that seemed to last forever. All Wyatt wanted to do was melt into her arms, so loving and soft. But he couldn't, he had to be strong.

"Well," Piper said with annoyence, breaking the hug between the two. "Someone go vanquish that damn demon and give us our powers back!" She demanded.

Andrea and Bianca decided to go and make the potion while Wyatt went up to go and talk to Chris, leaving DJ with all the adults. Once Wyatt left they all looked menecingly at DJ who flinched, let out a squeal and slid further into the couch.

* * *

Wyatt walked up into the attic to find that Chris was gone. Wyatt started to freak out and ran all arround the house to find Chris no where. He came up with one conclusion. Chris had escaped somehow. He started to turn to go to his parents and the sisters to ask for his help but then took a step back and took a good hard look at himself. He did this to Chris and he needed to fix it no matter what the cost.

So, at that, Wyatt go out the old map and crystal and started to scry for Chris with every inch of love in his body, as well as sensing for him at the same time. The crystal only took seconds before he located Chris. Took a deep breath, and mentaly said good bye to everyone. Feeling more upset and determinined than ever, he orbed out to face his brother.

* * *

Chris was in the underworld. He was in a dark and wet cave, with fires all arround him. Demons were shimmering in and out constantly. After Chris had escaped, he spent a few hours collecting powers, and getting other demons to follow him so that they could help kill Wyatt. He was sitting on a golden thrown, and a demon walked up to him.

"Sir," The Demon said, "I have found another demon worthy for you." The demon finished.

"Well, than bring him to me Messagog." Chris snapped in an eerie voice that made the demon flinch.

Messagog then snaped his fingers and out of think air a scrawny demon appeared looking more nervous and scared than ever. He had rags on for clothes and looked like some kind of hermit.

"Well... whats his power! Tell me!" Chris ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," Messagog started, "He has the power of Geokenesis, the power to-"

"Do I look like an idiot!" Chris snapped. "I know what Geokenesis is, the power to manipulate and create earth."

"Oh... yes my lord I am sorry, would you like his power?" Messagog asked timidly trying to redeam himself.

"Oh why yes of course, it's one I don't already have. Bring him to me." Chris ordered calmly. Chills went down Messagogs back.

Messagog brought the scrawny demon up to Chris, the demon, out of fear, panicked and tried to create a ball of earth arround him which Chris simply blasted the ball of rock away with lightning and started to laugh demon looked more frightned now more than ever.

"Thank you Messagog, you're a worthy servent." Chris said honestly. Again, Chris gripped the demons forearm tightly, concentrated and ripped the power out of the demon. The scrawny demon screamed in fits of pain trying to get away from Chris but he didn't care. He wanted, needed the power. Once he was done he killed the demon on the spot with his own power, throwing rocks and stones at him untill he didn't move. Chris then found amusment watching the little demon die. He liked having so much power, now he knew how Wyatt felt.

Then, out of no where, a blinding batch of white orbs filled the dark and damp cave, demons cried in agony, and Chris whispered, _Wyatt!_. Wyatt than appeared looking arround at all the demons, then up at Chris who stood up from his thrown and started to walk twards Wyatt.

"Chris," Wyatt said walking towards his little brother, fighting with in himself not to give up. "why, why did you let that demon turn you. I love you Chris, do you know what that means?" Wyatt asked, hoping, begging for some feeling or emotion to come out of Chris.

"Oh yeah, you love me oh mighty twice blessed, you had all the power Wyatt, and now, I do. And I'm going to use it to kill you, I'm going to kill you for all the bad things you have done to me!" Chris screamed back at Wyatt hating him with every ounce of blood in his body.

"Chris... I love you bro, and I don't want to do this. I'm sorry." Wyatt started. He then summoned two energy balls, one for each hand, ready to do what was nessecary. "Chris," Wyatt started trying one last time. "Chris you have to understand that was a diffrent me, an evil me, I would never do that now to anyone, especially you! And you know it Chris!" Wyatt begged for Chris to listen.

"Leave us." Chris said cooly. Chris then summoned a ball of lightning in one hand, and ripped a boulder out of the earth with the other, ready to kill Wyatt as slow as he could, to make him suffer for everything he put Chris through.

All the demos left, leaving only Chris and Wyatt, man to man, brother to brother. They stared deeply into each others eyes knowing what they had to do next. Wyatt did not like the idea of fighting Chris magically, but he had no choice if he was to gain control of the situation and find a way to turn Chris back into a good man, the man Wyatt knew he was. They were ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter Four: Battle of the Brothers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to colledge, however their appartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Juioner) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends. If you have any questions about the characters or their powers, please refer to the character bio's at the bottem of chapter one. Still got questions? just ask :)

* * *

The two brothers were standing feet appart. The only noise came from the buz of Wyatt's energy balls, and Chris's lightning ball. The two looked at each other with fire in there eyes. Wyatt did not want to hurt Chris, but he feared he would have to in order to break the hold on him that Chax had. He decided to give Chris one last chance.

"Chris," Wyatt pleaded, "Chris I don't want to hurt you man. But," Seeing Chris's ignoring look, "I will do what I must." Wyatt finished in a gravely low voice. One that ment he was ready to do what he must to get Chris back, he was not going to lose him, never.

"Wyatt," Chris said in a low, deep voice, "you were always the one with all the power, and you always made me feel insignifigant, well now it's my turn!" Chris yelled out at Wyatt. With that he threw the boulder straight at Wyatt with a grunt. Wyatt quickly countered by throwing one of his energy balls at the rock, blasting it into little pieces.

Chris then went crazy. Blast after blast of lightning flew from his hands, with none of them hitting Wyatt. He tried so hard to only counter or nullify his attacks. However, it finialy became to much and Wyatt had to start fightning back.

He took a few steps forward and sent Chris flying with telekenesis. Chris slamed onto the ground, grunting in pain and sent a stream of acid out of his palm. Wyatt tried to nullify all of it but the acid was to much and some of it caught Wyatt on the arm of his jacket, burning through onto his skin. Wyatt screamed in pain as Chris laughed menicingly.

Chris then shot a blast of lightning at Wyatt, who caught it straight in the left shoulder, paralyzing it instantly and blasting him back ten fet into the cold hard dirt of the cave floor. Wyatt stood up slowly and flicked his hands at the ground by Chris's feet and sent him flying. Chris then got up as fast as he could and sent another large boulder at Wyatt, who summoned a force field to protect himself. The boulder smashed into a million litle pieces on impact. Once they hit the ground Wyatt ran for his life to the cave wall.

Wyatt pressed his right hand against the wall of the cave and concentrated and soon enough his arms, then his entire body turned into the same material as the rocks. Wyatt then charged at Chris, who send blast after blast of lightning at Wyatt. The lightning did nothing to his rock hard skin and soon enough Wyatt threw a punch as hard as he could at Chris's face, knocking him off his feet. Chris then became invisible on the ground.

Wyatt then took a deep breath and soon his skin returned to normal. He started calmly sense for Chris. But it was to late, Chris was right behind him and sent him flying again. Wyatt smacked into a wall a few feet away and fell to the ground. He looked up at Chris and saw amusement and death in Chris's eyes. It terriffied Wyatt more than anything, more than his nightmares.

Another boulder went souring past Wyatt as he ducked, throwing himself into a large ditch. He then started to concentrate over Chris's cries of battle. He foucoused all his magic into his hands and knew he could do it once again. There is a power Wyatt has, called a power blast, it is his most offensive power and he only used it once but it scared him. All that power could kill Chris, but he needed to gain the upper hand. With his hands glowing orange he finally stood up from the ditch, looked at Chris and sent a blast of power like none other straight at him. Chris tried to make a shield with telekenesis but it was not enough, Chris was blasted off his feet and smacked right into the wall of the cave, 50 feet away. Before Chris fell to the ground, Wyatt held Chris up with telekenesis and started to breath deeply, it took a lot out of him.

Chris was squirming and cusing at Watt to let him go. With one large blast of power, Chris threw Wyatt off of him. Wyatt landed a good ten feet away and didn't get up right away, he was drained. Chris slumped down to the ground and slowly got up. He was hurt bad, he could feel blood trickling down from his back where he hit the wall of the cave.

He looked at Wyatt with disgust and hate, knowning he still didn't have enough power. Chris then let out a manicor scream and 20 or so of them appeared. He then called for the rest of his army and 50 other demons shimmered in. The sight of Wyatt on the ground excited them and made their adreanilen pump. Wyatt quickly looked arround and got up as fast as he could. He was panting hard but he couldn't give up, not now.

"Kill him." Crhis said cooly. The demons started to form a circle arround Wyatt jeering and throwing energy balls at him which Wyatt caught straight to the chest, he was being thrown arround like a rag doll. Fianaly he got up and as the demons started to enclose him, kill him he thought of his only hope.

"Excallibur!" Wyatt called to the heavans. Then a white light, so blinding, it lit the entire cave appeared arround Wyatts hand. Then excallibur was shown, magnificant and beautiful, it's blade shining in the dark. Swing after swing Wyatt choped through demons left and right. He countered all attacts and started to gain the upper hand. But finally, eventually, Wyatt fell to his knees. He was beaten.

Chris then started to laugh as Wyatt made his sword dissappear. He then ordered all the rest of the demons to go away. Chris's laughing became so much that Wyatt wasn't sure if it was an echo in the cave or not. Finally he couldn't take it.

"Why... why are you... laughing?" Wyatt demanded still on his knees paning hard. He looked up at Chris and instantly knew why.

"You, Wyatt, are so dumb. After you killed my demos, I absorbed their powers, now," Chris said bringing Wyatt up to his feet. Chris's anger twards Wyatt was so strong that Wyatt could almost feel the heat from Chris's eyes.

Wyatt started to get nervous, he couldn't defeat Chris, not with all this power. Chris seemed to know this and smiled evily. He then threw Wyatt across the cave and pined him against the wall. Wyatt started to squirm, just like the others, he knew what was going to happen and he dreaded every moment of it.

Chris walked slowly over to Wyatt, almost savoring the moment. He now stood right in front of Wyatt. Chris then slowly raised a hand and summoned an ball of lightning. He then held the ball of electricity up to Wyatt, ready to kill him and then he stoped and looked at Wyatt with amusment. His eyes were wide and he was squirming to get free.

"Why shouldn't I kill you right here, right now?" Chris asked in an amused voice seeing Wyatt struggle to try and get free.

"Because..." Wyat said breathing hard, "I'm your brother Chris... and I love you! Chris I love you please don't do this!" Wyatt begged for mercy.

"You are begging me not to do something bad to you?" Chris said sarcasticaly. "Dosent that seem like deja vu, except we would have been in oppisite positions wouldn't we?" Chris retorted with a demonic tone. "No... I have a better idea and I think you know what I'm going to do don't you." Chris laughed evily. "A person with so much power shouldn't have it if you can't even use it." Chris whispered in a tone that sent shivers down Wyatts back.

Chris then gripped Wyatts arm and Wyatt could feel his powers draining. He started to scream as he felt like his soul was being torn from his heat. The blood thursty screams filled the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter Five: Fallen Warrior**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to colledge, however their appartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Juioner) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends. If you have any questions about the characters or their powers, please refer to the character bio's at the bottem of chapter one. Still got questions? just ask :)

* * *

Screams filled the cave. It was just Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt was pinned up against the wall, his left arm paralyzed screaming for mercy. Chris had gripped onto his arm and started to rip Wyatts powers out. Wyatt tried to kick and squirm but nothing seemed to work. Thinking quickly, he said he loved Chris and orbed out as quick as he could before Chris got his last power.

After Wyatt orbed out Chris looked at his hands with awe. He now had almost every power Wyatt had, well almost all, except for orbing, he was not quick enough to take that one too, but still the power seemed to flow through Chris. Replacing his very blood.

"Messagog!" Chris demanded. Messagog shimmered out of thin air and looked at Chirs, knowing he had accomplished his goal.

"Lord Chris... have you done it!? Did you tak all of Wyatts powers!?" Messagog asked. Chris then nodded his head and Messagog started applying compliments to Lord Chris, telling him how powerfull he was now.

Chris waved his hand to silince Messagog who stoped talking at once and put his head down in fear and shame. But Chris wasn't done, he wanted, needed more. He could feel the urge and he just couldn't stop.

"Messagog," Chirs said creeply, "what powers do you have my friend?"

Messagog then looked scared out of his mind, but he dared not to lie to Lord Chris.

"Well, my lord, as an Element Demon, I posess the powers of, pyrokenesis, hydrokenesis, areokenesis, cyrokenesis, manipulation of light and dark, manipulation of sound waves and energy balls." Messagog counted off, being one of the most powerfull demons in existance.

Messagog then saw the look in Chris's eyes. He was power hungry. Messagog tried to shimmer out but Chris froze him in mid shimmer. Chris then walked over to Messagog and gripped his forearm tightly.

"NO! Lord Chris please no!! Havent I been a good enough servent, please spare me!!" Messagog screamed for understanding and mercy. But it wasn't enough, he could see the crazed look in Chris's eyes. He wanted the power and he was going to take it.

"I'm sorry Messagog, but you have something I want, but you were a great servent." Chris said in an almost sad voice. Again for the the second time screams then filled the dark cave. Then, there was silince.

In the mean time...

* * *

Wyatt orbed weakly into the attic. As his figure became more solid, Bianca and Andrea rushed forward for the Book of Shadows to attend to him. Wyatt was still squirming in fear and it took a while to settle him down.

"NO CHRIS NO PLEASE!!!" Wyatt screamed throughout the attic. He didn't know where he orbed to, only that he was terrified at what Chris did to him. Wyatt felt more drained than ever.

Once the haze started to clear he saw Bianca and Andrea kneeling over him with wide eyes. At the first sight of Andrea, Wyatt pulled her into a hug that lasted minutes. He was sobbing as he told Andrea and Bianca what happened, with there eyes getting wider and wider at the end of every hurtfull sentence.

"I have to save him, I have to save Chris, its the only way..." Wyatt finished trying to stand up from the floor. He stood up to quick and was still weak from the battle that just happened. He fell back over onto the floor. Trying to get up again was not an option as Bianca and Andrea held him down.

"So he took everything except for your orbing?" Bianca finally asked with tears of shock running down her face. When Wyatt nodded his head her heart sunk. She felt her love for him. She needed him and she would do what ever it took to get him back.

Andrea then showed Wyatt the spell and the potion they had come up with to summon chax and vanquish him. After a few minutes of resting, Wyatt felt better. He thanked the two women for all of their help, but told them to go back downstairs and watch the rest of the family.

Seeing Andreas look of plea not to leave him Wyatt said; "Look baby, this is my fight, between me and Chris and you have done everything you can, now please go down stairs ok?" Wyatt and Andrea looked at each other, understanding the others needs, but also understand what had to be done. Bianca and Andrea turned to walk away. As Wyatt watched them Andrea stoped, turned arround and ran at Wyatt flinging her arms arround him and kissed him passionitly.

"I love you Wyatt, please be carefull anc come home to me." Andrea said tearfully. Wyatt promissed he would and they both left the room. Now it was just Wyatt, alone. Powerless. Mustering up all the courage he had, he reached over to the table to his right and grabbed the spell. He then carefully set the crystals in a circle so the demon could not escape. He had determination to save Chris running through his veins, every breath he took was to save Chris no matter what.

"_With this spell I call to thee_

_Hear my cries as I summon thee_

_Bring fourth the demon Chax"_

Wyatt took a deep breath, he was not sure for a moment if he could do this. But then he shook his head, set the spell down and grabbed the potion and finished the spell;

"_So that I may now, vanquish his ass._"

The spell worked instantly. Chax appeared in white lights and emerged into the cage of crystals. Chax looked arround with fear written all over his face, but then he saw Wyatt and became terrified. Wyatt was glaring at him with eyes of hatred. Chax knew he could not escape, but he did try to stall for time.

"So..." He started nervously staring at Wyatt. "did you like what I did to your little... Chris?" He finished in a Barbous like tone.

"I am going to give two minutes before I kill you." Wyatt said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "Why, why did you turn Chris evil?" He asked.

Chax started laughing and said; "Stupid, stupid boy. I didn't turn him! He always had thoes feelings about you! Ever since he got his memories back!" He said hatefully.

Anger and pain swelled up withing Wyatt so fast that he didn't even think. Within a second he threw the potion straight at Chax and a black mist erupted from the smashed vial. The mist seemed to seep into the demons nostrils and started to fill himself up from the inside.

As Chax started to burn and catch fire, he quietly whispered; "You, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, will never understand Chris's pain." And with that he burst into flames and turned into ash.

Emotions filled Wyatt's head. Anger and confustion swirled in his head as he tried to understand what Chris was going through. However, he just couldn't. He basically ripped his head appart trying to figure out why Chris hated him so much, he knew some about Chris's past, like he was an evil ruler, but he wondered what was so bad, so nasty in Chris's memories that made him hate Wyatt so much.

He figured that the only way fully understand was to get his memories back himself. But he alone could not write the spell, it needed to be done by the power of three.

* * *

"No absolutly not!" Piper decided at Wyatts request to gain his memories back from the other time line. She felt that if she did this she would lose her other son, and would not let that happen.

"I don't know hunny, it sounds like a good idea, this will afterall help Wyatt understand what Chris is going through." Leo said lovingly twards Piper as to not upset her.

"Yeah, I mean come on sweety, how else can Wyatt truly understand you know?" Paige agreed, she hated the idea of giving them to Wyatt, but she knew it was the only way. Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

"What is this, gang up on Piper day!" Piper demanded with her cheeks getting redder. She looked arround all the faces and knew this was the only way. "Fine." She said quickly before she changed her mind.

"Now remember sweety, this is going to shcok you, after all you were very evil in the other timeline." Phoebe said honestly.

"Yeah but," Leo started. "remember son, you are a diffrent, and better man now."

"Yes, what Leo said." Bianca agreed looking at Wyatt, he knew she wanted him to do this so that she and Chris could be together again. Everyone could see that this was ripping her appart.

"Remember Wyatt," Andrea said soothingly,"Your a strong man now, and we all love you, no matter who you were." She said. Andrea then stood up from the chair and walked over to Wyatt and gave him a long, soft hug.

Wyatt's head swelled up at the kindness of everyone. He loved them so much at that point for all their support and cherished his moments with them.

"Well then," Wyatt said bravely, "let's do it."

The three sisters stood up and said alowd:

"_We call upon the Halliwell line_

_To call forth memories from another time_

_Show to Wyatt what was never ment to be_

_Show him his evil selfs memories_"

Almost instantly, Wyatt was struck by a major headache. He fell to the ground and the memories began.

* * *

_It was dark outside. Wyatt was standing in Chris's and Bianca's spot. He then saw himself, in all black clothes appear in dark orbs. Wyatt, scared out of his mind, hid behind a stone. _

_"Christopher!" Wyatt screamed at the heaven's. Chris then orbed into the area. His facial expression was emotionless and solid as a stone. Chris looked very young in this memory, about 14 or 15. _

_"Look Wyatt," Chris started "no matter how many times you ask, I will never, in a million years, join you." He said confidently, standing up to his bigger brother. _

_Wyatt then started to laugh in an evil way. He told the demons to leave them, and invisible shapes started to shimmer out. _

_"Chris... if you do not join me, I will force you." Wyatt said with a deep tone. _

_"Oh yeah," Chris said just as deep. "make me."_

_"Fine." Wyatt said. "Phoebe!" Wyatt called out with his out streched. Phoebe then appeared in a form of black orbs in front of Chris._

_Chris tried to run to her but Wyatt held him tight with telekenesis. He couldn't talk either, only watch. Fear and terror crept upon Chris, making him shake in fear. Wyatt streched his hand out and ripped the powers out of Phoebe. Her screams filled the empty cemetery. But no one came to her rescue. Before she could even say anything, even look at Wyatt. He threw an energy ball straight at her. It hit Phoebe right in the stomach and killed her instantly. _

_Chris tried to scream out, something, anything at all but nothing came. Once Wyatt made sure she was deffinitly dead, he let go of Chris who ran like hell over to his aunt and tried his hardest to heal her, but to no avail. He started to sob. Crying harder than ever that one of his aunts had died at the hands of his brother. _

_"PHOEBE!!!!" Chris screamed in tears of anger. He then looked at Wyatt. "HOW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He demanded furiously. "You can only nullify powers, you can't rip them out of people, how did you do that!?" Chris demanded despretly, slumping over his dead aunt. _

_Wyatt started to laugh. He didn't even care that he had just killed one of his aunts. _

_"Well Christopher, I had an ingenius idea." He started, amused at his crying and shaking brother lying on the ground like a dog over Phoebe. "You see, I found a warlock, took his ring and killed him. And then I said a spell to transfer the powers from the ring to me, so, now I can rip the powers out of people with out a ring." Seeing Chris's shocked reaction, Wyatt then said quietly and creeply, "And it hurts..." He then smiled and turned away. _

_"You know what Wyatt?" Chris asked, seeing Wyatts curious look, he continued. "I swear to god, I will do the exact same thing to you some day." Chris then launched himself at Wyatt out of anger and revenge of his dead aunt. Wyatt just simply waved a hand and froze Chris on the spot. _

_"Will you join me now?" Wyatt asked again. Trying to give Chris a chance. After seeing Chris's look of determination to stay away from Wyatt he started to laugh quietly to himself. "Foolish boy!" Wyatt yelled at him. With Chris, still frozen, he then summoned Paige and did the exact same thing. With no remorse, none at all, almost a look of amusment on his face, like he was playing a game. More screams of tears expelled from his eyes. Hugging his aunt Paige, he said he was sorry to her, sorry he wasn't strong enough to save her, and promissed he would some day. _

_But Chris still wouldn't join Wyatt, after a quick fine, he froze Chris again and he dreaded, feared what Wyatt was going to do next, he couldn't, no way._

_  
"Hm, should I say mother, or Piper?" Wyatt asked with a smile on his face. Seeing Chris's tearfull and scared face he decided for himself. He then froze Chris again and called out, "Mother" _

_Piper was then summoned. She took one look at her dead, lifeless sisters and glared at Wyatt. Tears streamed down her face as she started to scream at him. _

_"WYATT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! WE LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Piper yelled in tears as she fell to the ground. _

_Wyatt then looked at Chris and asked if he would join, Chris still refused, absolutly terrified to the bone about what was going to happen. Wyatt then looked at his mother, his own flesh and blood, laughed and blew up her right arm. Screams filled the air from Piper as she lost her arm. Blood and bone were scattered all over the place as she gripped her stump. _

_Wyatt looked at Chris. His eyes were wider than ever, he wanted to say he would join Wyatt, if only he would spare his mother. But Wyatt didn't care now. Chris took one last look in to his mothers tearfull, wet eyes. Wyatt then summoned an energy ball, looked at Chris, then at his mother and sent it straight at her. But just before he did that he let Chris go. As Piper died, she did so in Chris's arms as he ran to grab her. _

_"Chris... chris you can save him. I-I lo-" But it was too late, she had died before he could finish. Chris screamed out as loud as he could but nothing happened. He took one last look at Wyatt and orbed out taking the rest of the dead Charmed Ones with him to the heavens. _

* * *

Wyatt was on the floor of the manor. Screams and shouts of "NO's" erupted from Wyatt, and everyone arround the room looked in fear as Wyatt came to. He was on the ground, shaking in fear. He looked up at everyone but then he was blinded by the rest of his memories, every bad thing he did, every person he killed came flooding into his head. He begged for it to stop. He pleaded and cried like never before. He just wanted it to be over, and then as soon as it came, it was over. He understood.

"Mom..." Wyatt said with tears in his eyes, he was shaking as he stood up and hugged his mother. He never loved her more in his entire life than at that moment. Piper had known what he had seen and hugged him back just as tightly with tears of her own falling.

"It's ok Wyatt, I love you." His mother said carringly. She looked into his eyes and he looked back into her's, knowing, understanding.

He told them all what he said. Terror appeared upon all their faces. They couldn't believe it. More than once Andrea stood up and hugged Wyatt. He went arround, hugging and holding everyone in the family. When it was finally over DJ said alloud;

"Holy Shit."

"Well," Wyatt started, feeling much better about what he just went through. "at least now, I understand. And," He added, "since I killed Chax, Chris should be turned back right?" Wyatt asked intensly looking at everyone.

"Lest's hope he is," Coup started, winking at Wyatt, "After all, it's all about love." He said honestly with a smile that lit up Wyatts heart.

With that, Wyatt sensed for Chris, found him in the same cave and orbed to him to bring his little brother home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter Six: Brotherly Love**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to colledge, however their appartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Juioner) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends. If you have any questions about the characters or their powers, please refer to the character bio's at the bottem of chapter one. Still got questions? just ask :)

* * *

White and blue orbs filled the cave and Wyatt appeared, ready to face his brother. He found Chris sitting on the thrown, almost looking like he was waiting. He started to walk forward, but Chris stopped him dead in his tracks. He flashed back to when he had Chris pinned, frozen. The same terror and fear exploded through his body as he breathed deeper and deeper to calm himself down.

"I knew you would be back." Chris started, emotionless. "You never were that smart." He said. Chris then stood up from his thrown and walked over to Wyatt. As he got closer, Wyatt could see that Chris's eyes were full of ice cold hate. "Before I kill you," He said ammused at the look of fear on Wyatts face. "I want to at least know why you came back." He demanded.

Wyatt then looked at Chris with all his might and love. He looked deep within Chris only to find hate and cold staring back at him. Tears started to fall from his face as he looked into his brothers eyes. At seeing this, Chris let go of Wyatt knowing he wouldn't hurt him. Wyatt fell to the floor, to his knees and softly said;

"Your not changed... Why Chris why!"

"You idiot, the demon only made my anger stronger, he didn't turn me evil!" Chris snorted back. "The memories Wyatt, the memories are what is making me this way." Feeling a little confused that he was making Wyatt this sad. After all, he had never seen him this way. He then quickly shook it off, as any other emotions would confuse him.

Wyatt then stood up slowly. Feeling lost and hopeless about the situation.

"No. Chris. You never hated me for what I did! Just getting all thoughes memories back, and me being careless made you annoyed at me and thats how he turned you!!" Wyatt screamed. And with that he quickly orbed out as fast as he could before Chris could get a hold on him.

Chris then stood there, confused about his newly mixed feelings twards Wyatt. Was he right? Did he really not hate Wyatt? All these questions made him mader and mader. He planned out how to kill him fast for the next time he came.

* * *

Wyatt orbed back into the Halliwell manor living room. He looked arround, saddened at the fact that Chris still was not changed. Only DJ, Bianca, and Andrea were there, waiting for him. Wyatt looked at them with wet, lost eyes. And they knew right away that Chris was not changed. Wyatt sunk into the nearest chair and told them what happened.

Bianca fell appart. This was killing her inside. The last thing he remembers of her was fighting and she couldn't stand it. She started to cry into her hands only to be comforted by Andrea. DJ, feeling uncomfortable moved to another place to sit. Wyatt could not give up hope. Not now, not ever. Magic got them into this, and magic will get them out as well.

"Hey guys," Wyatt asked in an almost whisper, "where are all the adults?"

"Oh there in the kitchen discussing what to do." DJ said pointing to the hallway.

An idea shot into Wyatts head that made him think for once. He looked arround, said he had an idea and jumped off the chair and ran into the kitchen. There he found Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coup, Paige and Henry sitting arround the table. They all stopped talking at once and looked up at Wyatt who took a seat next inbetween piper and Henry. One look from his uncle Henry told him he understood and felt sympathy for him. He gave him a hug and told him thanks for comming. Then he turned to Coup.

"Uncle Coup?" Wyatt asked slightly confused from thinking so much.

"Yeah Wyatt?" Coup said in his deep, manly voice.

"You knew that Chris wouldn't be changed didn't you? You knew that I would have to do something else didn't you?" Wyatt asked feeling he knew he was right.

"Yes Wyatt, I knew that Chris wasn't turned good by you vanquishing Chax, that's what I was just explaining to them." Coup said with a smile.

Every time Coup talked, or was even in someones presense, the people he was with felt loved and cared for right away. Wyatt could feel the love from everyone arround the table and soaked it up like sun rays.

"I know what I have to do." Wyatt said confidently, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "You were right uncle Coup, it is all about love!" And with that Wyatt shot up from the table and jolted up to the attic closely followed by DJ, Bianca and Andrea.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" DJ asked timidly. Wyatt knew he wanted his powers back badly and wanted to make sure Wyatt was right.

One look from Wyatt told DJ he was right. DJ then shurgged his shoulders and took a few steps back. Bianca then took a few steps up to Wyatt and look at him deep in the eyes.

"Bring him back to me Wyatt, I cannot live with out him." She said tearfully, her heart still in pieces. Again another look from Wyatt said that he would do this right.

"You got this baby, just this time, please come home not hurt!" Andrea said sternly and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

After a quick smile from Wyatt, he orbed out to face his brother one last time.

* * *

Chris was pacing madly within the cave tearing his head appart with all these emotions and questions. As soon as he saw Wyatt orb in again Chris went nuts. He flung Wyatt across the cave with a great wave of his hand. Wyatt hit the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain. Chris then started walking twards Wyatt fast, sommoning a fireball in one hand, and an energy ball in the other.

"Got some new powers I can see?" Wyatt asked trying to form a smile on his face. Wyatt felt confident about what he was going to do and was sure it would work, if this didn't, nothing would.

Chris just ignored him. Cold hate ran through Chris's veins at the sight of Wyatt, no more confusion, he was going to kill him. He threw the fire ball at Wyatt, who orbed out of the way just in time as the ball of fire hit the ground and smoked out.

Wyatt then orbed in right behind Chris and whispered;

"Chris, don't fight me, you still love me."

Chris then whiped arround with anger flowing through him as he shot the energy ball at Wyatt but again, he was to fast and orbed out of the way. The energy ball hit the wall of the cave and bounced back at Chris, who didn't expect it and it hit him in the chest pushing him backwards a few steps.

"Where are you!" Chris screamed with pain as he sent blast after blast of lightning at random directions, all of which Wyatt doged. Every time he would orb behind Chris and say something to piss him off further.

At one pint though, Chris was ready and as Wyatt orbed in behind Chris, he chocked Wyatt and sent him straight at the wall of the cave. Wyatt hit the wall and it instantly cut his back open badly. As if a paralazyed arm wasn't enough. Chris then ran twards Wyatt and summoned an energy ball, panting so hard spit was flying from his teeth.

"Wait..." Wyatt said in pain. "Don't you want me to beg for death!" Wyatt said knowing it would work

Chris's face then turned from crazed to ammused and agreed Wyatt to beg. As fast as he could, Wyatt ripped the spell out from his pocket and said aloud;

"_Open my heart to reveal_

_The love that I truly feel_

_Break through Chris's evil block_

_And allow his heart to unlock_

_Remind him of our bond, and that we're connected_

_So that Chris's heart may be resurected_"

At first, nothing happened. Wyatt felt that all was lost, he had finnaly been beaten, he had givin up. But then Chris started to look more and more confused. He started to shake and he released Wyatt who fell to the ground caughing and paniting hard. Chris was shaking so hard he vomited all over the place, he fell to his knees and started to cry. Memories of his past and his other time line flooded his head, He felt so blinded by hate and love that he threw up again. Wyatt watched in horror as his little brother shook uncontrollably on the ground. Flashes of good times collided with bad.

"Fight it Chris... I love you." Wyatt whispered softly.

Chris faught hard with all his might. The darkness was starting to creep upon him, evil was filling him up. Chris then blacked out.

* * *

_Chris was falling, falling through darkness. Terror and pain ran through him as he tried to figure out who and where he was. In the distance he could see the demons of his past making themselvs known, but then they would dissappear and memories of the good times would flash in front of him. He couldn't take this anymore and was going to give up. But then he looked up and saw Wyatt, floating above him._

_"It's ok Chris, I've got you." Wyatt said lovingly with a smile, he wanted to reach up and grab Wyatts hand but he just couldn't do it. He was too weak. _

_"Chris..." Now Bianca was next to Wyatt with same loving smile. "Baby... you have to come back... if you ever want to marry me." She said smiling and held her hand out as well. _

_Then everyone Chris ever loved appeared, his family, Andrea and DJ all appeared beside Wyatt and Bianca. They all held their hands out and finaly, Chris looked deep within himself and saw that he was jelous of Wyatt sure, but he never hated him. His jelousy got the best of him and he had to let it go. _

_He took a deep breath and saw a red light expell from his back and fall into the eternal, black, nothing. Chris then smiled back at his family and friends and held his hand up to grab Wyatts._

* * *

With a large gasp and a few cough's Chris came to, to find Wyatt standing above him looking more concerned then he ever had in his life. Chris could see tears of love streaming from Wyatts face. Wyatt pulled Chris from the ground and hugged him tighter than he ever had, cracking Chris's back in three places. The hugg really did last forever, or what seemed like it to them. Wyatt and Chris eventually broke appart to see smiles from each others faces light up the cave brighter than any fire or power ever had. Chris was finally good again.

"Wyatt, I'm so sor-" Chris was cut off.

"Chris." Wyatt said. It was all he needed to say. Chris nodded his head and told Wyatt how thankfull he was to be good again. They stared into each others eyes and saw happieness in each otheres. They were ok now.

"Chris!" Wyatt said aloud.

"Whats up Wyatt?" Chris asked still smiling.

"I promise to never get drunk again!" Wyatt swore with his heart.

The two brothers busted out laughing, something they hadn't done in a while. The connection between them was reformed and they knew it, they felt it, breathed it, saw it. All the laughing however caught up with Chris. He fell back a little and started to feel dizzy. He gripped his head as it started to be ripped appart. Wyatt knew instantly what was wrong, to much power. Just as Chris passed out, Wyatt grabbed him and orbed off to the Halliwell Manor with his brother in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charmed Sons: Brotherly Love**

**Chapter Seven: Engaged and Reunited**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Charmed, or the Charmed Sons, I only want to write stories. So please enjoy.

**A/N**: The brothers live in Boston, and go to colledge, however their appartment is off campus. Oh, also DJ (Derek Juioner) is the manicor baby from season 6, he grew up with Wyatt and Chris and their really close friends. If you have any questions about the characters or their powers, please refer to the character bio's at the bottem of chapter one. Still got questions? just ask :)

* * *

Wyatt orbed Chris home right away. He gently set him down on the living room couch. He then quietly called for everyone to come see him and Piper got him some water. Everyone waited paitently, intensly for Chris to come to. Bianca, crying leaned down and grabbed Chris's hand.

Chris's eyes opened slowly and he saw everone staring at him. The reaction of seeing Chris alive and well put smiles and tears on everyones face.

"HE'S ALIVE!!!!!" DJ yelled at the top of his lungs. Then the whole family, including Chris shouted;

"Shut up!", leaving DJ happy as ever, but silent.

Chris got up and smiled at all of his family. Feelings of trust and love replaced his veins instead of anger and hate. His eyes burned with a fire instead of iced over with coldness. He felt good, and everyone knew it. He took one look at Bianca, and in front of everyone, pulled her up fast and kissed her passionatly. The kiss lasted several minutes. Tears of joy ran down each others faces when they held each other, forgetting the fight.

A slight grunt from Piper told them to break appart and they did so, holding each other still. But then the questions arised.

"Um, not to burst your... well bubble or anything, but how do we get our powers back?" DJ asked afraid of being told to shut up again.

"Oh, well maybe we could say a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"No, no I know what I have to do." Chris said. "The only way to get powers back from a Warlocks ring is to destroy the ring right? And since I cast a spell to transfer the power from the ring to me, only I can give powers back to people, and don't worry, everyone is getting everything back. Starting, with you three." Chris said happily looking at his mother and two aunts, who all smiled greatfully in return.

Chris then let go of Bianca and held his hand up. He concentrated on which powers to chose from and sent them flying out of his palm, white orbs filled the air and went into Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. The sisters glowed for a second and then the house started to shake. Everyone looked up at the chandellier as it glowed and bestowed the power of three to the sisters once again.

Chris then turned to his brother and gave him back ever single power he took from him and Wyatt glowed with happiness as he absorbed his powers.

"Thanks bro!" Wyatt exclaimed as he pulled Chris into a tight hug. "But, what about my arm?" Wyatt said pointing to his lifeless right arm.

"Oh no problem!" Paige said jumping at a chance to use her powers. After she healed Wyatt he tested it out by waving it arround happily.

"Um, what about me!?" DJ exclaimed. Chris then smiled at DJ which calmed him down as Chris sent all DJ's two powers at him which he absorbed thankfully. "YES!!" He yelled as he shimmered from one location to the other. "I've got to tell you guys, walking all the way to the attic is a lot tougher than shimmering up." DJ said laughing which made everyone laugh.

But then the powers became to much for Chris, after he sent all the good ones out, he was only left with evil, he started to shake again as Wyatt took a step further, Chris, raised his hands by reaction and sent all the evil powers out of him into the air floating arround.

Everyone was shocked to find the powers not going into anyone.

"Wait," Paige started, "why won't they go into anyone?" She asked looking up at the black orbs floating arround in the air.

"Oh, thats easy," Andrea started. "Evil powers will only go into evil beings, and because DJ cannot absorb that much with out being killed, they have no where to go." she finished brainily.

"Well, can we deal with that later," Chris said as he started to sweat, "we need to reverse the spell I put on myself to transfer the power of the ring to my self, phoebe you have always been good with thoes spells so..." Chris finished hurridly waving his hand in a circular motion.

"Alright alright no need to get fussy." Phoebe said playfully, she took a second, closed her eyes and then said aloud;

"_A spell was cast to call the powers_

_I command it to reverse now, in this hour_

_Return the powers from where they came_

_And protect Chris from any pain_"

Just as she finished the spell, the wihte orbs started to seep out of Chris, but just as they dissappeared into nothingness, everyone recieved a high dossage of goose bumps. A bone chilling feeling swept everyone in the room. A white mist started to swirl arround and formed into Cole. Before anyone could even react, he held his hand up and recieved the powers from which Chris expelled from himself. He then also held his hand up and absorbed the spell Phoebe cast on Chris, and now Cole could do what Chris could. He then turned to Phoebe.

"Nice spell babe." Cole said with a dark smile and shimmered off, leaving everyone in a blank stare.

"Wait!" Piper yelled as Phoebe started to rant and rave. "We just saved Chris, lets deal with Cole tommrow ok? Besides, I've got dinner cooking, enough for everyone lets go eat shall we?" Piper asked with a beautifull smile.

With that they all shrugged their shoulders and left to go and eat as one happy family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**ONE MONTH LATER**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris, Wyatt and DJ orbed / shimmered into their appartment living room. Chris was smiling and was red in the face. He had a small bag in his hands.

"Thanks guys for helping me out." Chris said still red.

"No problem, we're just glad you told us about it." DJ said with a smile.

"Now remeber," Chris started, "you, DJ and Andrea need to leave tonight ok?" Chris asked seriously

"Don't worry," Wyatt said. "were all going to see a movie and then pizza, that should be just enough for you ok man?" Wyatt finished sincerly.

* * *

Bianca stepped into the dark appartment, all the lights were off.

"Chris?" She asked nervously.

She walked into the kitchen to find a beautiful meal prepared for her on the table with two lit, pink candles. Bianca smiled to herself as Chris appeared, being invisible in the corner. Chris had on a very handsom tuxideo.

"Whats with the dinner?" She asked suspeciously.

"Bianca," Chris said lovley as he kneeled down and reached into his pocket to withdraw a small black box. "Bianca, when I was unconsious in the cave, I saw you, and you said, "Baby you need to come back so you can marry me." And thats exactly what I intend to do." Chris finished as he opened the box and withdrew a golden ring and slipped in onto Bianca's ring finger.

Love and happiness swelled up inside of Bianca so much that she started to cry... again.

"Bianca," Chris said as he stood up looking deep into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asked as his stomach did a summersault.

"Of course I will!!" Bianca squealed happily. They embraced once again and started to kiss passionitly.

* * *

Cole was sitting on the ground in the underworld. He was sweating and panting hard. Cole was shaking badly and was bleeding from his left shoulder all the way down to his elbow. Cole raised his right palm and focused hard. An energy ball then appeared in his hand. Cole smiled evily.

"I'm back."


End file.
